Will You Still Remember Me?
by TheWolf-RabbitDoubt
Summary: Due to unexpected events occurring, Sesshomaru and Jaken haven't been able to visit their little darling Rin in six years. Who will be shocked and what romances will ensue after seeing her 'slight changes' when finally reuniting with her again?


**Will You Still Remember Me?**

The sun beamed brightly down on the teenaged girl who lay below, sprawled out on the grass in the midst of all the wild flowers. She was twisting a lock of her black hair around her index finger, gazing at the beauty of the natural world before her. Tall and proud oaks were scattered here and there, some pine trees mingled in between them. Noises made from animals that could not be seen were coming through the forest and birds chirped beautiful notes and medleys among the tree branches.

A few croaks from frogs erupted near the stream that was a yard or two from where the young lady laid. Butterflies with different paintings on their wings fluttered gracefully by while bees hummed and buzzed away as they began to pollinate the flowers that surrounded the teenager. She inhaled a deep gulp of air to take a whiff of all the various scents from the flowers. Her nose was instantly filled with the scents of lilac, lisianthus, camellia, peach blossom, azaleas, and Caltha palustris. And oh!-Weren't they wonderful smells! She leaned up to rest her elbows on her knees. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth the sun gave her on her back.

When she opened her eyes again, she began to pick off several of the flowers to give as a gift for her visitor that would be arriving at her house shortly. She hadn't seen him since she was eleven years old, six years ago, and was exuberant at the fact that she would be at last reuniting with her guardian angel. The man-or rather demon-who saved her life mentally and physically.

The first flower she detached from the ground was the camellia. As you know, camellias are white. White for the camellia flower represents perfection and adoration. The color and flower perfectly suited Lord Sesshomaru, for in her eyes, the Lord was perfect and she adored him deeply. A bonus was that his name meant 'killing perfection.'

The second she picked was the peach blossom with its peachy color; it represented the appreciation she had for him after all of the things he had done for her. Thirdly was the purple lisianthus; representing the everlasting loyalty she had for him and the pride that he (Sesshomaru) had for his blood lineage which was always shown by how he walked, talked, and watched. Fourthly was the caltha palustris; representing the friendship they shared. And lastly was the azalea, for love and respect. But the love she thought of was not that of a relationship type. It was more platonic.

No, she could never think of her lord like that. At least that's what she thought. She recalled how much her lord distasted humans and would kill them in the blink of an eye, showing no regret on his features. Or how he even seemed disinterested in his counterparts, like the female demon Kagura who obviously seeked out for his affection and love. Sometimes she caught herself wondering if his heart was truly made out of ice or if it was just two sizes too small. She'd instantly regret thinking such thoughts though, and would shake them out of her head.

She suddenly smiled to herself, placing the flowers in a neat pile beside her before standing up, grabbing the fuki of her kimono, and playfully begin to spin around in place. She had never gotten rid of the last kimono her lord had given her and decided to wear it today for him to see that she hadn't forgotten her last gift from him and that she'd treasure it always. The only bad thing, was that the dress was now tiny on her and was rather tight in some places. It was even so short that the rear would meet up to her thighs and, unbeknownst to her, when she'd sit down or when a huge gust of wind would pass by, the ends of the dress would fly up to allow the perverted guys of her village to get a peek of the color of her panties (which would result in said guys having _really terrible_ nosebleeds).

Her Lord would always present her with kimonos as gifts every time he'd see her, since his visits would mostly come in periods at a time. But she was ok with that and was just grateful that he'd even consider visiting her at all. She stopped twirling and after picking up the flowers, she walked back towards the village to Kaede's house. She needed to wash her feet and get all of the grimy pebbles and dirt off of them. It amazed everyone how, despite her receiving clothes and shoes to wear around the village on her first day coming there, she still seemed to want to walk everywhere bare footed.

She had once asked her lord if he minded her still being this way when her peers bullied her and complained to her about it. He had raised his eyebrows and obviously not caring stated, "No." That reply made her simply tune out all of the mean things her classmates would say to her about the subject and soon everyone stopped bothering her about it. Besides, as she grew up and matured into a beautiful woman, most of the guys didn't really see that as a problem _at all._

People greeted her as she strolled through the streets and markets up until she finally landed to her destination. She slipped inside of the house and headed straight for the bathroom. But right when she was reaching for the door handle, she heard some muffling noises and groans coming from the other side of the door. She suddenly froze when she heard a female voice yell a certain white-haired-dog eared's name which was _definitely _not Sesshomaru's. There was a loud thud. O_o

On second thought, why won't she go somewhere else? She sighed. Looks like she would have to go wash her feet in the town's lake. She grabbed a bar of soap from inside the "Emergency Cabinet," which was full of materials and supplies in case of dire situations (thank god!), before stepping a few feet away to reach into the closet and take a towel. She wrapped her small dagger in the folds of the towel (she never knew when one of those perverted guys with raging hormones was going to try and jump her again...like the week before), hiding it from view. Grabbing a pair of sandals that she had tolerance to wear, she stepped back into the hot afternoon. If it wasn't for the special occasion, she wouldn't even be bringing the footwear. But she wanted to please and look beautiful to her lord so she decided to endure the annoying feel of wood coming up against the bottom part of her feet for this one time.

While she headed to the lake, she hoped there wouldn't be any peeping toms awaiting her there. She shivered at that thought alone. She already made the decision that she would go ahead and take a full bathe there and if someone were to catch her doing that, she believed she'd die from embarrassment. Though, it was usual for some of the village members to wash in the lake...

"Jaken. Hurry up."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken answered, speeding up his pace. His master-even though it wouldn't seem it unless you knew him very well- was very eager to be greeting the one person in his life that he truly cared for and was worth so much to him. Back in the past, they would visit Rin every two to three months, always bringing the usual gift to her;a kimono. But certain unexpected events transpired and it ended up being a whole six years before they could see her again! And Jaken's master was not happy **at all **about that. He would get grumpier each passing year, wondering what was going on with the girl who's smile saved him.

It was obvious that Jaken's lord didn't love the girl-well, not like _that_ anyway-but there was affection for her most definitely. They had been walking for hours now and Jaken with his small legs was getting dreary. He was beginning to slow down and stumble some, which resulted in his lord telling him to hurry up. He knew that his lord was anticipating on finding a still young Rin with that goofy smile she always had on her face when they'd reach Kaede's village, but Jaken knew better.

She would have grown into a young lady. A lady that most likely out grew that goofy smile and matured it into a fine one. Jaken was just fine with accepting that fact too. But would his lord? How would he react? Jaken glanced wearily at his lord. He was oddly curious yet worried. That curiousity and worriedness only intensified when the village houses came into view. 'Oh boy!' He thought as he followed his master to Kaede's house.

**End of chapter one.**

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the story so far! I hope I didn't make the flowers too difficult. :P I was basing the meaning based off of the colors, not the flowers themselves(if you get what I am saying). Please review/comment, whether it be hate or praise. I also take criticism for it helps with my work. First time at attempting a Sesshomaru and Rin fanfiction so give me some slack please. Pretty please...? Even if I beg? lol **


End file.
